


Petit oiseau 1

by Onuuki_de_Mordria



Series: Les chemins du pouvoir [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence - The Battle of the Blackwater, Episode: s02e09 Blackwater, House Stark Family Feels (ASoIaF), POV Sansa Stark, Protective Sandor Clegane, Season/Series 02
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28921956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria
Summary: La bataille de la Néra a commencé, opposant les forces Baratheon aux faibles défenses de Port-Réal et du roi Joffrey Baratheon, roi "légitime" du trône de fer. Si jamais la ville est prise, un autre sac de Port-Réal aura lieu, et la louve sera probablement violée et tuée par les soldats du cerf.
Relationships: Sandor Clegane & Sansa Stark
Series: Les chemins du pouvoir [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103594
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Petit oiseau 1

**Petit oiseau 1**

L’armée des terres de l’orage, soutenue par celle du Bief, venait de lancer l’assaut sur les murailles de Port-Réal avec pour objectif clair de libérer leurs otages et de destituer le roi Joffrey. La ville n’était que faiblement défendue, et commandée par la main du roi, Tyrion Lannister. Les manteaux d’or et la garde royale seraient leurs seules et uniques protections contre l’armée Baratheon, autrement dit la défaite des assiégés était probablement assurée. 

Elles pouvaient entendre le vacarme de la bataille depuis l’intérieur des murs du donjon rouge. Cela avait commencé par une immense explosion aux couleurs d'émeraudes sur la baie de la Néra. La flotte de leurs ennemis, du moins si c’étaient bien eux ces ennemis, avait probablement dut être balayée en quelques instants. Mais, lorsque les assauts s’étaient intensifiés, Cersei Lannister avait quitté le bal de la reine, l‘esprit aviné comme celui d’une bonne partie des courtisanes.

Sansa Stark s’était elle aussi enfuie, à son tour. Laissant gisant sur le sol Ser Lancel, qui avait été blessé à l’épaule lors de la première sortie des défenseurs et rossé par la reine elle-même. La louve s’était réfugiée dans sa chambre, la peur lui dévorant les entrailles. Elle avait déjà rencontré Ser Loras, l’ancien écuyer de Renly Baratheon, lors du tournoi de la main, avant la guerre, mais … mais elle avait déjà entendu des histoires, sur le sac de Port-Réal mené par Tywin Lannister lors de la Rébellion du roi Robert. Si l’armée orageoise en venait à un tel déchaînement de violence et de haine, non … elle préférait ne pas y penser., ne pas y repenser 

Alors qu’elle allumait des bougies pour éclairer sa chambre, attendant que la bataille ne s’achève, la rousse entendit un bruit à côté d’elle. Elle sursauta, surprise, et tourna la tête en pointant la lumière vers un coin de la pièce. Il y avait une ombre, une forme reconnaissable entre milles. 

\- Pourquoi … Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? 

\- Pas pour longtemps. Je m’en vais. 

Sa voix était rauque et il avait le souffle court. 

\- Où ? demanda-t-elle

\- Dans un endroit … qui ne brûle pas. Le Nord, peut-être, ce serait bien.

Sa maison, pensa-t-elle, qu’elle aurait aimé ne jamais avoir à quitter. Elle souhaitait y retourner, pour retrouver Arya, Robb, Bran et Rickon, Viserys et Daenerys. 

\- Et pour le roi ?

\- Il peut mourir tout seul. 

Le garde royal attrapa alors une gourde remplie de vin et il en but quelques gorgées, avant de reprendre.

\- Viens avec moi, je pourrais te ramener à Winterfell. 

\- Renly ne me fera rien. 

Elle essayait de se persuader elle-même que c’était bien la vérité, mais elle en doutait fortement. Le limier se leva alors et, doucement, s’approcha d’elle. 

\- Renly Baratheon est un tueur, les Lannister sont des tueurs, ton père était un tueur, ton frère est un tueur, et un jour tes enfants seront des tueurs. Tes yeux feraient mieux de s’habituer à le voir. 

\- Vous ne me ferez aucun mal ? 

\- Je ne te ferais aucun mal, petit oiseau. 

Et alors, pour une raison qu’elle ignorait, elle le suivit, peut-être avait-elle encore quelque part, au plus profond d’elle-même, cet espoir de petite fille qu’un jour un chevalier viendrait la sauver. Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu’elle lui faisait confiance, mais elle ne voulait pas risquer d’être exhibée comme un trophée, humiliée, violée et mariée contre sa volonté à un noble des terres de l’orage. C’était ce qui serait arrivé à Viserys et Daenerys, si jamais son père ne les avait pas protégé à Winterfell, dans le meilleur des cas. 

Après qu’ils aient quitté la ville assiégée par un passage à travers Culpucier, l’ancien garde royal se débarrassa de son armure et blanche au profit de son habituelle armure noire. C’était l’armure qu’il portait lors du tournoi qui avait été organisé en l’honneur de son père. Ensuite, Sandor attrapa sa dague et s’approcha de sa compagne de route. 

\- Tes cheveux sont beaucoup trop reconnaissables, petit oiseau. 

Un peu sèchement, il attrapa sa crinière rousse et la coupa d’un coup de dague, net. 

\- Mieux comme ça. Maintenant, en route. 

Incertaine, la louve le suivit néanmoins. Le limier était rustre, vulgaire et colérique, mais, il était le seul des chevaliers de la garde royale à ne pas l’avoir frappée lorsque Joffrey le leur avait ordonné. Même le bouclier-lige de la princesse Myrcella, Ser Arys du Rouvre, c’était plié aux exigences de son souverain. 

Elle ne savait pas vraiment où ils allaient, ni même si il allait tenir sa promesse de ne pas lui faire de mal, mais … Avait-elle vraiment un autre choix ? 


End file.
